1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a movable connector in which a movable housing is capable of being displaced with respect to a fixed housing mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a movable connector including a fixed housing fixed to a substrate, a movable housing including a bottom surface that opposes a substrate and to which an object to be connected is fitted and connected, and terminals each including a movable piece that elastically supports the movable housing so as to allow the movable housing to be displaced with respect to the fixed housing. The movable connector is known as a floating connector in which the movable housing is capable of being displaced with respect to the fixed housing. The above floating connector has a function that is capable of, when fitting and connecting the object to be connected thereto, properly fitting and connecting the object to be connected thereto even in a case in which the fitting position with respect to the object to be connected is out of position by absorbing the misalignment through displacement of the movable housing. Furthermore, even if used in a vibration environment after being fitted and connected, the displacement between the object to be connected and the substrate can be absorbed with the displacement of the movable housing. Examples of such a floating connector is illustrated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-16363, FIG. 3 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-165128, FIG. 3(D).